Halloween Fun
by MissTennyson
Summary: How will a normal Halloween pass with our supernatural team?Read and find out!Contains Gwevin! 33


'NO WAY!' Everyone in Gwen Tennyson's house could hear the 17 year old teen shouting. 'I am never going out in public with this!'

'Come on Kevin. It can't be that bad! Just get out of the room and let me see the costume Ben chose for you.'

The raven haired boy did what he was told. Making slow steps he finally showed a part of his costume. 'It's too embarrassing Gwen! Do I really have to wear the costume?' The only response he got was the angry glare of his girlfriend forcing him to obey.

After a couple of seconds hesitating, he found himself standing in front of his girlfriend. Gwen was starring at Kevin for a while when she started laughing hysterically. 'Ha-ha, make fun of the fool, who is hanging with you and your cousin.' Said Kevin with annoys in his voice. Gwen's laugher didn't make him feel any better; he was ready to kill every single Tennyson, who makes fun of his 'amazing' costume. But of course he wouldn't kill Gwen-he had different plans for that special Tennyson.

'I'm sorry Kevin. It's just, that this is a totally new look for you and I can't believe it. Ben didn't choose you a rabbit costume! 'Gwen said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. 'You have a point. This is better than a rabbit costume.' Kevin said with a relieved voice. 'You know what Kevin? You look hot in a vampire costume! Especially with these vampire teeth.' Across Gwen's face spread a smirk, which was noticed by Kevin. He pulled her close so she can feel his warm breath on her face. 'You think so?' Kevin said with sarcasm in his deep voice. 'I know so! But I can change my mind of your hotness. You need to prove it.' Gwen said letting a devilish grin to appear on her face.

Kevin wasn't waiting for another of Gwen's threats; he just pressed her lips and felt the sweet strawberry lip gloss she was wearing. The passion between the two lovers was growing when they pressed themselves even closer to each other, when a familiar voice broke the peaceful silence. 'Are you two gonna' continue sucking faces or what?' Ben said with disgust, watching his friends get all lovey-dovey. 'We were gonna' but since you interrupted us, I don't think we have a chance to continue!' Kevin said with annoyance.

'So Ben, where is the party we were going to? 'Asked Gwen with confusion all over her face. At first, she didn't even know they were going to a party. Kevin told her that Ben said that he was going to make this the best Halloween night. 'What are you talking about?' Ben was even more confused then Gwen at the moment. 'I was planning for the three of us to go trick or treat tonight. What kind of a party are _you _talking about?' Ben knew exactly what was happening here but he was only playing dumb much to Kevin and Gwen's annoyance.

'I'm NOT going trick or threat with you Tennyson! Oh, wait! So, you just made that up and you convinced me to believe you and to look dumb in front of Gwen?' 'Well, no but even if it wasn't on purpose I did a really good job!' Ben was proud of himself once again annoying Kevin to death. 'THIS IS IT TENNYSON!I AM GONNA' KILL YOU!' Ben realized that Kevin was so going to kick his ass, so the young beholder of the Ultimatrix ran down the stairs, trying to get out of the door before Kevin could reach him. When he reached the wanted destination (the door) and opened it. Ben saw in front of him a REALLY angry and mad Kevin. 'How did you…? Never mind. Hey, Kev, old friend! You know I admire your knowledge of alien tech, right?' 'Yeah, Benji, I know. And know you are going to see how much I admire beating you!' Ben was trying to back up and defend himself so he can make the pain least miserable. 'Wait Kevin, I have a better idea!' Gwen was on both sides but a little bit more on her boyfriend's side.

3 hours later:

All the kids from Bellwood were surrounding a very weird dressed person. That was the mighty Ben Tennyson. 'Come on Benji, hop so you can get a carrot!' Kevin was standing next to Gwen, waving a carrot in the air over Ben. 'I hate you Kevin!' Ben said knowing that if he takes off the rabbit costume, he would feel Kevin's fist colliding with his face. 'I love Halloween!' The raven haired teen said with satisfaction.

…..


End file.
